


Aufbruch in neue Welten

by werthersechter



Category: Historical RPF, James Cook - Fandom, Science Fiction - Fandom, Star Trek
Genre: AU, Historical, Humour, M/M, Romance, Sci-Fi, Star Trek AU, historical RPF - Freeform
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 17:39:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3076466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werthersechter/pseuds/werthersechter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dieses kleine AU handelt von dem Entdecker Cpt. James Cook, welcher im 18. Jahrhundert lebte und durch seine drei Weltumsegelungen berühmt geworden ist. Joseph Banks war Teil der ersten Expedition in die Südsee und hat diese mit ebensoviel Geld wie die englische Krone finanziert. Ich habe mir erlaubt, diese beiden in ein futuristisches Genre zu übertragen, ihre Geschichte spielt also nun ganz grob im Star Trek-Universum (dem alten, nicht dem wibbly-wobbly-Paralleluniversum, in dem die neuen Filme stattfinden.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Captain James Cook saß auf der Brücke der U.S.S. Endeavour und genoss die doch recht ruhige Nachtschicht an Bord seines Schiffes. Obgleich „Nacht“ in den unendlichen Weiten des Weltraums doch eher relativ war. Der allmählich in die Jahre gekommene Mann lehnte sich zurück gegen das weiche Polster seines Sessels. Wer hätte gedacht, dass er einmal hier sitzen und ein Raumschiff kommandieren würde? Er stammte aus einer armen Familie mit acht Kindern, für eine Ausbildung der Sternenflottenakademie hätte es unter normalen Umständen niemals gereicht. James hatte das große Glück gehabt, dass der Arbeitgeber seines Vaters früh seine Begabungen erkannte und ihm eine Ausbildung auf der Akademie ermöglichte. Und nun war er hier, im Auftrag der Sternenflotte, um neue Welten zu erkunden.   
James war kein Wissenschaftler, wie man hätte annehmen können; er war in allererster Hinsicht Navigator und Kartograph. Seine Aufgabe bestand darin, den noch recht unbekannten Alphaquadranten zu erforschen und Karten davon anzufertigen, außerdem war er dafür verantwortlich, dass seine Crew heil den Quadranten passieren konnte.   
Das leise Zischen des Turbolifts kündigte an, dass jemand die Brücke betrat und lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit auf den Ankömmling. Ein junger Mann von etwa fünfundzwanzig Jahren kam auf ihn zu, die Arme energisch in die Hüften gestemmt. Seine Kleidung wies darauf hin, dass er kein Mitglied der Sternenflotte war, denn er trug weder Uniform noch irgendwelche Rangabzeichen. Joseph Banks war kein Gesandter von Starfleet oder der Föderation, stattdessen hatte er sich auf eigene Kosten in diese Expedition eingekauft.   
Verwöhntes Muttersöhnchen, dachte sich Cook, lebt vom Geld seines Vaters und gibt es mit vollen Händen aus.  
Die Royal Society, eine Gesellschaft reicher und abenteuerlustiger Amateurforscher und Historiker, welche ihren Ursprung in einer Zeit hatte, als die irdischen Entdeckungsfahrten zur See noch in den Kinderschuhen steckten, hatte Banks als Vertreter ihrer Interessen entsandt.   
Banks war Exobotaniker und Cook hatte in der kurzen Zeit, in der er ihn kannte, den Eindruck gewonnen, dass dem jungen Mann seine Pflanzen lieber waren als seine Mitmenschen.   
„Was gibt es, Mr. Banks?“, fragte Cook in möglichst neutralem Tonfall.   
„Ich habe eine Beschwerde vorzubringen, Captain!“, sagte Banks in der ihm eigenen, leicht gestelzten Ausdrucksweise, „Die Proben, welche ich auf dem letzten L-Klasse-Planeten gesammelt habe, sind verschwunden!“  
Captain Cook verkniff sich ein Augenrollen und seufzte stattdessen leise.   
Soviel zu meiner ruhigen Nachtschicht...  
„Und was soll ich Ihrer Meinung nach jetzt tun?“, fragte er, „Den roten Alarm auslösen?“   
Einer der jüngeren Offiziere kicherte verhalten hinter seiner Konsole. Banks schüttelte pikiert den Kopf. „Ich wäre Ihnen dankbar, wenn Sie diese mehr als unangebrachten Scherzen unterlassen würden! Es handelt sich hierbei um wichtige Proben, die die Exobotanik revolutionieren könnten!“  
„Das haben Sie von dem Gemüse, dass Sie die Woche davor angeschleppt haben, ebenfalls behauptet, und bei dem davor, und bei dem davor... Sie haben den kompletten Frachtraum in einen hydroponischen Garten verwandelt!“  
Joseph Banks schnappte hörbar nach Luft und wollte zu einer Erwiderung ansetzen, doch Captain Cook brachte ihn mit einer energischen Handbewegung zum Schweigen. „Um was für eine Pflanze handelt es sich denn?“  
Ein paar der jüngeren Offiziere kicherten erneut, sie ahnten bereits, dass es ein Fehler war, Banks nach einer Pflanze zu befragen. Man konnte über den leicht misanthropisch veranlagten Mann ja vieles sagen, aber bei seiner Arbeit war er mit Leidenschaft dabei.   
„Sie gehörten zur Spezies der Euasteriden II, in der Ordnung der Apiales, mit bodenständigen Fruchtknoten und wechselständigen Blättern. Sie haben...“ - „Bitte was?“ Cook hob eine Augenbraue und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Könnten Sie das vielleicht auch so erklären, dass ein Laie das verstehen kann?“  
Nun war es an Banks, die Augen zu verrollen, man sah ihm an, wie sehr es ihn schmerzte, mit einem solch unverständigen Banausen gestraft zu sein. „Karotten!“, sagte er schließlich in äußert abfälligem Tonfall. „Sie hatten Ähnlichkeit mit Karotten!“   
Sehr empfindlich, der Knabe, wie mir scheint...  
„Karotten also? Nun, dann ist doch wohl klar, wohin ihre wertvollen Proben verschwunden sind. Letzte Woche gab es eine – wenn ich das so sagen darf – herrliche Karottensuppe im Casino, ich nehme an, dass unser Koch sich an ihnen bedient hat“, antwortete James.   
Der Ausdruck auf Banks Gesicht war zu schön um wahr zu sein. Seine Zügen schienen für einen Moment einzugefrieren, bevor Cook ein leichtes Zittern seiner Unterlippe wahrnehmen konnte. Für einen Augenblick rechnete er damit, dass sein Gegenüber entweder in Tränen ausbrechen oder ihm an die Kehle springen würde. Letzteres würde kein Problem für ihn darstellen, mit einem gewissen Anflug von Sentimentalität dachte er an die Zeit auf der Akademie zurück, wo er sich nach einer langen, durchzechten Nacht durchaus die ein oder andere Kneipenschlägerei geliefert hatte. An Bord der Endeavour war es kein Geheimnis, dass ihr Captain eher ein Mann fürs Grobe war, er war kein Schöngeist und suchte im Weltraum nicht nach der Romantik der Sterne, doch auf seinem Gebiet war er unschlagbar. In einem Asteroidengürtel konnte man sich keinen geschickteren Piloten wünschen als ihn und im Bereich der Kartographie war er eine Korifäe. Dass er es dabei gelegentlich an den Manieren fehlen ließ, die man sonst bei einem Sternenflotten-Captain erwarten würde, nahm seine Crew mit einer guten Portion Humor hin.   
Doch der Sturm der Empörung blieb aus, stattdessen holte Banks tief Luft und brauchte durch zusammengepresste Lippen hervor: „Das ist eine Katastrophe! Sie müssen sofort das Schiff wenden und zurückfliegen! Ich brauche diese Proben, ich...“  
„Ja, sind sie übergeschnappt, Junge? Das Schiff wenden wegen diesem Gemüse?“ Cook schüttelte bestimmt den Kopf. „Ihre Kollegen der Royal Society werden Sie sicherlich nicht in Ungnade fallen lassen, wenn sie ohne dieses zurückkommen. Außerdem haben Sie es doch sicherlich schon einer Untersuchung unterzogen?“ Der Andere nickte leicht. „Na also, dann können Sie diese Ergebnisse ja vorstellen.“   
In diesem Moment unterbrach die Stimme eines jungen Fähnrich ihren Dialog. „Captain, auf dem Schirm!“ Die beiden Männer richteten ihren Blick nach vorne, auf dem ein kleiner, blauer Planet aufgetaucht war. „Analyse?“, fragte Cook.   
„M-Klasse, Prä-Warp-Zivilisation, auf keiner Karte verzeichnet.“   
Nun schlich sich doch ein Lächeln auf Cooks Züge. „Ich glaube, Mr. Banks, dass Sie bald die Gelegenheit haben werden, ihren Verlust wieder wett zu machen“, sagte er, „Fähnrich Forster – setzen Sie einen Kurs! Auf zu neuen Welten!“


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fortsetzung des James Cook-Star-Trek-AUs... Auch dieses Mal habe ich versuchte, reale historische Begebenheiten in dieses Setting einzubetten. Cpt. Cook bringt so schnell nichts aus der Fassung... außer vielleicht einige doch recht merkwürdige Bräuche einiger außerirdischer Spezies...

Der Planet, den sie angesteuert hatten, war ein wahr gewordenes Paradies. Ausgedehnte, weiße Sandstrände grenzten an wunderschönes, blaugrünes Meer, auf dem das Licht zweier Sonnen glitzerte und exotische Pflanzen und Düfte begleiteten sie, als das kleine Erkundungsteam sich auf den Weg machte, den Planeten zu erforschen. Sie hatten das Schiff in einiger Entfernung zu den Einwohnern des Planeten abgestellt und mit einiger Mühe und Aufwand notdürftig getarnt. Der Umgang mit einer Prä-Warp-Zivilisation war meist schwierig, versuchte man doch möglichst, ihnen einen Kulturschock zu ersparen. Cook schritt voran, dicht gefolgt von Banks, welcher aus der Entzückung gar nicht mehr herauszukommen schien. Immer wieder lief er voraus, wenn er eine besonders faszinierende Pflanze gefunden hatte, nur, um dann das gesamte Erkundungsteam aufzuhalten, weil er genügend Zeit brauchte, um Proben mit an Bord zu nehmen. Schon jetzt hatten seine beiden Assistenten mehr zu schleppen, als sie eigentlich tragen konnten.

„Sehen Sie doch! Wirklich außergewöhnlich! Einen solchen Pflanzenreichtum habe ich selten gesehen!“, schwärmte Banks, „Und auch die Fauna ist absolut beeindruckend. Ich glaube soeben einen Vogel mit vier Schwingen gesehen zu haben!“ 

Cook rollte mit den Augen, konnte sich aber ein Lächeln dann doch nicht verkneifen. Er und Banks waren wohl kaum die besten Freunde, aber man konnte nicht umhin, zu sehen, wie sehr jener Mann sich über seinen Fund freute. Und er gönnte Banks den Erfolg etwas, hatte er doch zugetragen bekommen, dass der junge Mann des Öfteren an Raumangst litt und ihm dieser Ausflug auf festem Boden sicherlich guttun würde. Bevor er etwas erwidern konnte, wurde seine Aufmerksamkeit jedoch auf das leise Piepsen seines Tricorders gelenkt. „Lebensformen, direkt vor uns!“, stellte er fest und seine Hand wanderte instinktiv zu seinem Phaser. „Stellen Sie sie auf betäuben!“ Schließlich konnte man nie wissen, ob man nicht vielleicht doch auf einem Planeten voller Kannibalen gelandet war und Vorsicht war bekanntermaßen besser als Nachsicht. 

In diesem Fall war diese jedoch völlig überflüssig. Die Frauen, die auf sie zukamen, waren humanoid und dem Menschen in ihrer Optik sehr ähnlich. Sie waren hochgewachsen und von schöner, ansehnlicher Gestalt, ihre Haut war ein wenig dunkler und hatte eine goldene Farbe. Über ihre Stirn verlief eine Art Schädelkamm und auch an Armen und Beinen fanden sich ähnliche, kammartige Verwachsungen. Das Konzept von „Kleidung“ schien dieses Volk noch nicht recht verstanden zu haben, denn sie trugen helle Tücher um ihren Körper geschlungen, die die entscheidenden Stellen bisweilen kaum oder gar nicht verhüllten. Vor allem die jüngeren Offizieren konnten sich ein verlegenes Kichern nicht verkneifen und schienen etwas zu begeistert zu sein, für Cooks Geschmack, als die Frauen ihnen die Blumenketten, die sie um ihren Hals getragen hatten, umlegten und sie mit eindeutigen Gesten näher zogen. 

„Großartig. Genau das, was ich auf meinem Schiff gebraucht habe: Eine Crew voll hormongeschwängerter Teenager...“, seufzte Cook trocken und nun war es an Banks zu lachen. Er ließ sich gerade von einer besonders wohlproportionierten, außerirdischen Schönheit einen Kranz umlegen, und obgleich ihn die Pflanzen, welchen in ebendiesen eingewoben waren mehr zu interessieren schienen als die Damen, die ihm diese beschert hatte, so schien er mit ihrer Nacktheit keinerlei Probleme zu haben. 

„Ach, kommen Sie schon, Captain, gönnen Sie der Crew auch einmal etwas Spaß! Wir hatten alle schon lange keinen Landurlaub mehr.“ Banks konnte sein Amüsement nur schwer verbergen. Es war offensichtlich, dass ihr Captain nicht genau wusste, wohin er schauen sollte. Da kam es recht gelegen, das nun offenbar auch die Männer dieses Volkes ihren Frauen gefolgt waren. Ein junger Mann, der Federn und kleinere Knochen in sein langes, dunkles Haar eingeflochten hatte, kam auf den Captain zu und sprach in einer Sprache zu ihm, die Cook völlig unbekannt war. „Können Sie etwas davon verstehen?“ Lieutenant Solander schüttelte den Kopf. „Leider nicht, Captain, aber ihre Sprache scheint aus einer recht einfachen Syntax zu bestehen. Geben Sie mir ein bis zwei Tage und ich denke, dass wir in der Lage sein werden, mit ihnen zu kommunizieren...“ 

Großartig. Genau das, was ich mir erhofft hatte.

„Tun Sie das“, sagte er stattdessen. „Und – sorgen Sie dafür, dass Sie auch wirklich an der Übersetzung arbeiten und sich nicht zu sehr... ablenken lassen...“ Er schob wie zum Beweis die Hand einer Dame von sich, welche sich gerade bewundernd über seine Rangabzeichen hatte hermachen wollen. 

Schließlich gelang es ihnen doch mit Händen und Füßen, sich halbwegs zu verständigen, offensichtlich luden die Fremden sie in ihr Lager ein. Cook ermahnte seine Crew zur Vorsicht und vor allen zur Zurückhaltung – auch wenn er ahnte, dass jene Ansprache wohl kaum auf fruchtbaren Boden gefallen war – und folgte dem, wie es schien ranghöchsten Mann in die kleine Gemeinschaft inmitten der Wälder. „Faszinierend.“, kommentierte Banks. Das Volk schien in schlichten Lehmhütten zu wohnen, welche mit Palmen gedeckt waren, um Schutz gegen Wind und Regen zu bieten. Die Hütten waren so platziert, dass sie kein Dorf im eigentlichen Sinne bildeten, sondern dass jede für sie selbst stand; sie hatten keinerlei Wände, damit der Wind bei dem heißen Klima durch diese wehen und Kühlung verschaffen konnte. Der Mann, welchen Sie als Häuptling identifizieren konnten, reichte Cook einen grünen Zweig, was sie als eine Geste des Friedens deuteten. Nach einer Zeremonie, bei welcher zwei der Männer ein Stück ihrer Kleidung zerrissen und sie Cook und Banks überreichten, zerstreute sich das Erkundungsteam, um sich in der neuen Umgebung umzusehen. Begleitet wurden die jungen Offiziere von den Frauen, welche ihnen allerhand von Höflichkeiten zuteil werden ließen; da es jedoch keinerlei Rückzugsmöglichkeiten in den Hütten gab, gab es kaum eine Möglichkeit, auf jene Gesten entsprechend zu reagieren.1 

Wenigstens den Anstand besitzen diese Kerle noch.

Im Gegensatz dazu schien diese Spezies kein Problem damit zu haben, sich in aller Öffentlichkeit auf die Palmenmatten fallen zu lassen und sich vor den Augen aller zu lieben. Freizügigkeit schien hier an der Tagesordnung zu sein, etwas, womit Cook nur sehr schwer umgehen konnte. Es war nicht so, dass der sonst so raue Kerl prüde war; er stammte jedoch aus einer recht religiösen Familie und auch, wenn er ihren Glauben schon lange abgelegt hatte, so hatte die Erziehung eines Quäkers doch Spuren hinterlassen und er fühlte sich in bestimmten Situationen einfach unwohl. Dies war eine davon.

Dagegen sind die Sklavenmädchen von Orion geradezu züchtig und tugendhaft!

Glücklicherweise konnte sich bald von der Gesellschaft der Damen befreien und sich seiner Arbeit zuwenden. Im Alleingang durchquerte er die Insel, bewaffnet mit Phaser, Tricoder und seinen Messgeräten, um die neue Welt so gut wie möglich zu erfassen und zu kartographieren. Er kam gut voran, weshalb er abends zufrieden in die Siedlung zurückkehrte. Lieutenant Solander erwartete ihn bereits. „Ich habe Fortschritte gemacht“, stellte er fest. Captain Cook runzelte die Stirn und sein Blick fiel auf das junge Mädchen, welches an Solanders Arm hing, ihre Haare waren zerzaust und das bisschen Kleidung, dass sie trug, aus der Form geraten. 

„Das glaube ich gerne.“

Solander überging den Kommentar und fuhr stattdessen fort: „Der Häuptling lädt uns, wenn ich ihn richtig verstanden habe, ein, eine Weile hier unser Lager aufzuschlagen. Ich halte das für eine gute Idee, allein deswegen, weil es als ein Affront verstanden werden könnte, jene Großzügigkeit auszuschlagen.“

Oh, ich kann mir gut verstellen, wie du vorhast, diese „Großzügigkeit“ zurückzuzahlen. 

Nun schaltete sich auch Commander Green ein. „Ich halte es in der Tat für eine gute Idee, eine Weile hier zu bleiben. So können wir den Planeten und seiner Bewohner aus nächster Nähe erforschen.“ Cooks seufzte ergeben. Green war ein fähiger Mann und hatte sich auf ihrer Reise schon mehrmals als vertrauenswürdiger Berater herausgestellt. „Also gut. Aber weisen Sie die Männer an, sich mit dem gebührenden Anstand zu benehmen. Sie durchlaufen zurück an Bord alle die Dekontaminationskammer und Gnade Ihnen Gott wenn mir auch nur einer eine ansteckende Krankheit einschleppt...“

\---

Banks hatte den ganzen Tag an seiner Forschung gearbeitet, hatte Proben von Pflanzen genommen, einige hatte er sogar gezeichnet – man konnte ja nie wissen, wann der Koch sich wieder einmal an seiner Arbeit bediente – und auch die Fauna hatte er einer genaueren Untersuchung unterzogen. Der Exobotaniker war beeindruckt vom Artenreichtum auf diesem Planeten, er hatte Pflanzen gefunden, die er noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte und die er keiner bekannten Spezies zuordnen konnte. Als Solander ihm mitgeteilt hatte, dass sie für eine Weile hierbleiben würden, konnte er sein Glück kaum fassen. Der einzig wirkliche Nachteil, welcher sich für ihn ergeben hatte, war, dass sie die Nacht wohl in einer der Hütten würden verbringen müssen. Banks vermisste den Komfort von einem richtigen Bett, aber die Aussicht, den Planeten am nächsten Tag weiter erforschen zu können, ließ ihn auch den harten Boden und das andauernde Zirpen eines Insekts, welches wohl seine irdische Verwandtschaft in der Zikade fand, in Kauf nehmen. 

Er war gerade am wegdämmern, als sich Schritte seiner Hütte näherten. Für einen Moment lauschte er gebannt, sollte es etwas das junge Mädchen sein, welches ihm den halben Tag nachgelaufen war? Ihre dunklen Augen hatten ein Feuer enthalten, welches er schon lange bei keinem Menschen mehr gesehen hatte und er hatte ihr mit Freuden kleine Geschenke gemacht, um sich ihrer Gunst zu versichern, während eine andere Frau von weniger schöner Gestalt ihn mit einer weißen Milch fütterte, welche sie aus großen, orangefarbenen Früchten gewannen, die ganz mit Stacheln übersäht waren. 

Zu seiner Enttäuschung handelte es sich jedoch nicht um jenes Mädchen – ihm waren die Schritte doch gleich sehr plump vorgekommen – stattdessen betrat ihr Captain die kleine, enge Hütte. „Rutschen Sie rüber, Banks“, knurrte er. Der junge Mann blinzelte erstaunt in die Dunkelheit.

„Captain?“

„Sie haben mich schon richtig verstanden. Jetzt rutschen Sie schon.“

Banks wollte pikiert widersprechen, entschied sich dann aber dagegen, wer konnte schon die Grillen ihres Captains genau verstehen. „Was ist so falsch an der Hütte, die man Ihnen zur Verfügung gestellt hat?“ Cook zögerte. 

„Wehe, Sie lachen!“ - „Das fiele mir im Traum nicht ein!“

Der Ranghöhere ignorierte den Sarkasmus in Banks Stimme, als er antwortete: „Offenbar... enthält die Gastfreundschaft dieser Kultur auch das Privileg, die Nacht mit der Frau des Gastgebers zu verbringen.“ Er schüttelte sich leicht, als er daran dachte, wie die Hände jener Frau sich an den Bund seiner Hose begeben hatten und versuchten, eine Reaktion zu erzielen. Als sie bemerkte, dass ihre Bemühungen umsonst zu sein schienen und sie nicht bekommen würde, was sie wollte, hatte sie angefangen, ihn zu beschimpfen. (Er musste ihre Sprache nicht sprechen um zu verstehen, dass es keine Komplimente waren, die sie ihm an den Kopf warf.) Schließlich war sie vor Erschöpfung neben ihm eingeschlafen. 

Banks starrte ihn für einen Moment schockiert an, bevor er sich die Hand über den Mund legte, um nicht lauthals loszulachen. Cook schnaubte. „Es war ein Fehler zu Ihnen zu kommen...“ Er wollte auf dem Absatz kehrtmachen, doch Banks hielt ihn am Handgelenk fest. „Schon okay“, prustete er und holte tief Luft um sich zu beherrschen – nur, um gleich darauf wieder in schallendes Gelächter auszubrechen. 

„Hätten Sie doch gleich etwas gesagt... ich nehme hätte Ihnen gerne diese... harte Arbeit abgenommen“, stichelte er, noch immer leise vor sich hin lachend. 

„Ja, ja“, knurrte Cook und rollte sich auf dem Lager neben Banks zusammen, „Bedienen Sie sich, sie gehört ganz Ihnen.“ Bank schüttelte den Kopf und grinste schief. „Danke, ich verzichte. Die Arme hat schon genug durch gemacht. Für heute können sie gerne hier bleiben, doch sie sollten sich eine gute Ausrede einfallen lassen; wie ich gehört habe, soll der Häuptling nicht nur eine, sondern gleich drei Frauen haben...“

Das frustrierte Knurren Cooks ging in der Dunkelheit der Nacht unter...

\---  
1 Originalzitat von Joseph Banks vom 14. April 1769


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain Cook findet heraus, was Banks nachts den Schlaf raubt.

4:23. 

Captain Cook seufzte leise, als sein Blick auf das Display fiel, welches die Uhrzeit anzeigte. Eigentlich hatte er „nur noch diese eine Karte fertig machen wollen.“ Er hatte jedoch nicht damit gerechnet, dass er sich über seine Arbeit so vergessen würde, dass er bis in die frühen Morgenstunden arbeiten würde. Ergeben lehnte er sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und streckte sich lautstark, um seine mitgenommenen Muskeln zu entspannen. In wenigen Stunden begann schon wieder seine Schicht auf der Brücke, jetzt noch einmal zu versuchen zu schlafen erschien ihm witzlos. Er kapitulierte, auf der Akademie hatte er mehr als nur eine Nacht durchgemacht. Mit genügend Kaffee würde er diesen Tag schon überstehen. Und genau diesen beabsichtigte er sich jetzt zu holen. 

Natürlich befand sich auf seinem Zimmer ein Replikator, aber die Endeavour besaß den Luxus eines Kasinos, in dem ihr Schiffskoch für frische Speisen sorgte. Als Cook sein Kommando angetreten hatte, war es ihm wichtig gewesen, einen gemeinschaftlichen Aufenthaltsraum für die Crew zu haben, in dem frische Nahrung, als Ergänzung zu den allen zustehenden Replikatorrationen, zubereitet wurde. Und zu seiner Freude stand dort auch immer eine heiße Kanne Kaffee bereit. Schon als er auf der Akademie studiert hatte, hatte er sich insgeheim gefragt, was es damit auf sich hatte, dass so viele Kapitäne ohne ihre Tasse Kaffee nicht lebensfähig waren und nun konnte er selbst kaum noch ohne. Cook brachte seine vom Sitzen etwas zerknitterte Kleidung in Ordnung, griff sich das Datapad, welches auf seinem Schreibtisch lag und verließ sein Zimmer.

\---

Das Kasino war dunkel als er es betrat. Um diese unchristliche Zeit schien niemand außer ihm auf den Beinen zu sein. „Computer – Licht!“ Mit einem mechanischen Piepen schaltete sich wenige Sekunden später automatisch die Beleuchtung des Aufenthaltsraumes ein. Gedankenverloren lief Cook hinter die Theke, wo er wie erhofft eine dampfende Kanne Kaffee vorfand. Er schenkte sich eine Tasse ein und ging zu einem der Tische, als er aus der Ecke des Raumes ein Ächzen hörte und vor Schreck zusammenzuckte, sodass er beinahe seinen Kaffee verschüttet hätte.

„Himmelherrgott, Banks, wollen Sie schuld an meinem Herzinfarkt sein?! Was in aller Welt treiben Sie hier im Dunkeln?“ 

An einem der Tische saß Joseph Banks, halb in sich zusammengesunken, den Kopf auf beide Hände gestützt und eine dampfende Tasse vor sich. Seine dunkelbraunen, halblangen Haare waren wie üblich zu einem Zopf gebunden, doch bei Weitem nicht so penibel und ordentlich, wie man es von dem jungen Mann gewohnt war, einige Strähnen hatten sich aus dem Zopf gelöst und hingen ihm wirr in die Stirn. 

Cook kam näher und musterte sein Crewmitglied kritisch. „Herrje, Banks, Sie sehen schrecklich aus!“, stellte er äußerst nonchalant fest, „Darf ich?“ Er deutete auf den Platz gegenüber und Banks nickte schwach.

„Na, vielen Dank“, knurrte er bitter, doch seine Stimme klang leise und kläglich. Von allen Menschen an Bord war der Captain der Letzte, dem er hatte begegnen wollen. Es war kein Geheimnis, dass er und Cook so ihre Differenzen hatten. Banks stammte aus einer wohlhabenden Familie und war sozusagen in der „High Society“ aufgewachsen. Die trockene, teilweise etwas rabiate Art ihres Navigators stieß ihm häufiger sauer auf und Cook ließ auch keine Gelegenheit aus, ihn zu triezen. Schlimm genug, dass er an Raumkrankheit litt. Seit er das Schiff betreten hatte, war es mal besser, mal schlechter gewesen, aber die letzten Tage hatte er die reinste Hölle durchlebt. Sie hatten schon lange keinen festen Boden mehr unter den Füßen gehabt und allmählich sehnte er sich nach einem Landgang. Sein Kopf dröhnte und sein Magen drehte sich ihm bei jeder sich nur bietenden Gelegenheit um. 

„Nun reden Sie schon, Banks, oder haben Sie ihre Zunge verschluckt? Was treiben Sie mitten in der Nacht in diesem Zustand hier? Sie sehen aus, als sollten Sie lieber das Bett hüten...“ Cook sah ihn mit wachen Augen auffordernd an. Banks schüttelte schwach den Kopf und bereute diese Bewegung sofort wieder. „Liegen macht es auch nicht besser. Lassen Sie mich einfach alleine. Bitte.“ 

Der Ältere hob kritisch eine Augenbraue und blieb für einen Augenblick regungslos sitzen, in dem er ihn einfach nur ansah. Schließlich brach er in schallendes Gelächter aus. „Ah, ich verstehe. Raumkrankheit, nicht wahr?“, stellte er breit grinsend fest. 

Banks seufzte leise und verbarg das Gesicht in den Händen. Niemand an Bord wusste, dass er unter Raumkrankheit litt, außer ihrem Schiffsarzt Dr. Solander und diesem hatte er absolute Schweigepflicht auferlegt. Und dann hatte ausgerechnet Cook ihn hier gefunden. Konnte es eine größere Demütigung geben? Er konnte sich schon vorstellen, was er sich jetzt würde anhören müssen: Dass er ein kleiner, verwöhnter Junge war, der in den weiten des Weltraumes nichts zu suchen hatte; dass er ein jämmerlicher Versager war, ein Weichei, so wie er ihn immer eingeschätzt hatte. Banks tat immer so, als läge ihm nichts an der Art, wie Cook ihn behandelte, aber insgeheim wollte er ebenso als Teil der Crew akzeptiert werden, wie jeder andere. Man konnte gegen Cook sagen was man wollte, aber er war ein fähiger Mann auf seinem Gebiet und auch, wenn er sich gegen die Bezeichnung „Wissenschaftler“ wehrte, so war er doch genau das. Und kein schlechter obendrein. Banks war derzeitig jedoch so körperlich und mental am Ende, dass er das Gefühl hatte, dass jedes böse Wort ihm noch näher gehen würde als gewöhnlich. 

„Ich würde Sie bitten, das mit Diskretion zu behandeln, Captain“, sagte Banks und seine Stimme hatte beinahe etwas Verzweifeltes. 

Cook runzelte die Stirn. „Das nimmt Sie ja wirklich mit, oder?“ Er beugte sich vor und schlug Banks kollegial auf die Schulter. „Kommen Sie, Junge, das ist kein Grund, sich zu schämen. Raumkrankheit kommt in den besten Familien vor. Das geht vorbei.“ 

Banks antwortete nicht und nippte stattdessen an seiner Tasse, angewidert verzog er das Gesicht, als er den Inhalt herunter schluckte. Cook beugte sich vor, um daran zu riechen und schnellte zurück, als sei er gegen eine unsichtbare Wand geprallt. „Pfui, das stinkt ja bestialisch. Kein Wunder, dass Ihnen schlecht ist, bei diesem Gesöff. Da würde sich mir auch der Magen umdrehen. Wo haben Sie das her, zur Hölle?“ 

„Dr. Solander. Er meinte, dass es mir helfen würde.“

Der Ältere schüttelte den Kopf. „Schwachsinn. Es wäre mir neu, dass es einen Trank gegen Raumkrankheit gäbe.“ Er sah den jungen Mann vor sich genau an und als dieser seinen Blick nicht erwiderte, streckte er die Hand aus und legte sie unter dessen Kinn, damit er gezwungen war, aufzusehen. „Wann haben Sie das letzte Mal geschlafen?“, fragte er sanfter als Banks es ihm zugetraut hatte. 

Er überlegte kurz, bevor er mit den Schultern zuckte. „Vor zwei oder drei Tagen?“ Selbst, wenn er sich hinlegte, fand er keine Ruhe, dann schien sich das Bett um ihn herum zu drehen und das war beinahe noch unangenehmer als wenn er aufrecht saß. Cook schüttelte den Kopf und leerte den Rest seines Kaffees in einem Zug, bevor er aufstand. „Kommen Sie“, forderte er Banks auf und reichte ihm die Hand. „Ich bringe Sie zu ihrem Zimmer und schicke Ihnen anschließend Dr. Solander vorbei, damit er Ihnen ein Schlafmittel verabreicht. Sie brauchen jetzt erst einmal Ruhe.“

Banks sah ihn für einen Moment irritiert an. Er hatte vieles erwartet, aber nicht diese plötzliche Freundlichkeit. Zwar zweifelte er nicht daran, dass ihr Captain sich um das Wohlergehen seiner Crew sorgte, er hatte den jedoch eher groben Mann bisher nie so fürsorglich erlebt. Im ersten Moment widerstrebte es ihm, so einfach nachzugeben und sich wie ein Knabe ins Bett bringen zu lassen, als der Schwindel ihn jedoch beim Versuch aufzustehen erneut überfiel ergriff er doch dankbar die Hand, welche ihm dargeboten wurde. Sie fühlte sie rauh und männlich an, hatte jedoch auch etwas Starkes und beinahe Beschützendes. 

Cook legte einen Arm um den Jüngeren, um ihn zu stützen und führte ihn langsam aus dem Kasino heraus. Er hatte schon viele Formen von Raumkrankheit gesehen, die meisten litten jedoch unter weniger starken Symptomen. Joseph Banks hatte wohl das große Pech zu den zehn Prozent der Menschen zu gehören, die davon schlimmer betroffen waren. Der Captain half Banks, den Gang hinunter in den Turbolift zu gehen, um ihn auf eines der oberen Decks zu seinem Quartier zu bringen und bestand darauf, bei ihm zu bleiben, bis dieser sich hingelegt hatte. 

Banks starrte stoisch aus dem Fenster, während er sich seinem Hemd entledigte und Cook eine – zugegeben recht attraktive, wenn auch ziemlich bleiche Brust – offenbarte.

„Ich erzähle Ihnen mal etwas“, fing Cook an, welcher leger an Banks Schreibtisch lehnte und mit dem Modell eines Schiffes spielte, welches sich darauf befunden hatte. „Ich kannte mal einen Jungen, dessen größter Traum es war, ins All zu fliegen. Und obwohl er sich auf der Akademie als talentiert herausstellte, versagte er immer wieder im Training, wenn es um die Schwerelosigkeit ging. Bei seinem ersten Flug sah er nahezu nichts von den Sternen, weil er sich die meiste Zeit auf der Toilette in seiner Kabine eingeschlossen hatte.“

Der Botaniker lächelte gequält bei dem Gedanken. „Klingt merkwürdig vertraut. Was ist aus dem Jungen geworden?“ 

Cook schmunzelte geheimnisvoll und stellte das Schiffsmodell wieder zurück an seinen Platz, bevor er näher kam und so dicht vor Banks stehen blieb, dass dieser seinen Atem spüren konnte. „Ein Kapitän der Sternenflotte.“ Er legte ihm noch einmal beruhigend die Hand auf die Schulter, bevor er sich zum gehen wandte. „Ich schicke Ihnen sofort Dr. Solander vorbei. Schlafen Sie gut. Morgen sieht die Welt schon ganz anders aus.“


End file.
